


Caught up in you

by PandaFlower



Category: Naruto
Genre: A porn snippet, Hair-pulling, M/M, Madara likes having his hair pulled, Teasing, Tobirama being a bastard but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower
Summary: Madara really, really likes having his hair-pulled.





	Caught up in you

Long hair was a fucking taunt and Tobirama never could resist rising to the bait.

Madara counted on it. Left it hanging so freely, careless as he always wasn’t, it was a not-so-secret thrill of his to let Tobirama run his hands in it, scratch over the scalp, wind it between his fingers and _yank_. But the best thing — _the best thing_ — was undoubtedly when it was twisted into a rope and wrapped around his wrist and forearm, Madara completely at his mercy.  Pulling until his head tossed back, mouth hanging open, the tendons in his throat standing out as he struggled to keep arched with the tension of his hair.

Madara gasped harshly as Tobirama skimmed his teeth over the lines of his throat, mouthing at the strong spine. A tremor was running through it from the strain of holding his position and Tobirama relaxed his hold, letting Madara bow forward onto his elbows which was a whole different pleasure of its own.

“Are you going to fucking move any day now?” Madara demanded hotly, turning his head the fraction Tobirama’s grip allowed to glare over his shoulder. “Some of us have better things to do than impromptu yoga or whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what it is I’m doing,” Tobirama retorted with a light tug. Madara shivered, clenching down on the cock buried between his thighs and Tobirama exhaled raggedly against Madara’s nape.

There was something deeply unfair about having such thick hair paired with such a sensitive scalp, Madara thought, particularly if you had a lover who knew about it. The prickling burn of hair tugged just this side of gentle that danced in tantalizing streaks down his spine, the arch of his throat into teeth, the utter sense of being _pinned_.

This was a sweet hell and Madara resented that he didn’t resent it.

“That didn’t answer my question, Senju,” Madara growled, and bit down on a startled noise as Tobirama skimmed his free hand almost teasingly soft over his stomach. Anticipating a sweet touch on his aching cock only to groan in frustration when Tobirama kept his touch feather light like a bastard, tracing the length of it, up and down, barely touching the hot flesh at all and it drove Madara _crazy_.

He bucked into the touch, wanting it _harder_ , _more_ , wanting Tobirama to _get with the program already_. And Tobirama certainly had something in mind for him.

Madara had no sooner moved down Tobirama’s cock when Tobirama yanked hard on his hair and Madara _arched_ with the pull. Instinctively rocking back to relieve the strain, rocking straight back onto Tobirama’s hard cock with a punched out noise falling from his slack mouth. The sudden friction where he actually wanted it sent a frisson of heat to his gut to match the sudden tingle jittering down his spine and he clenched hard, a whine tearing from his throat.

Tobirama groaned behind him, a sloppy kiss against his nape, and Madara would smirk but he was a little busy trying to regain his breath. And then Tobirama was leaning back, the loss of heat pressed to his back making goosebumps crawl down Madara’s spine and he shivered, a tight shudder that made him clench again and oh, _oh_ , that was a much better angle.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?”

Oh fuck. _Oh fuck._

He was actually going to kill him, wasn’t he. Madara was going to die fucking himself on Senju Tobirama’s cock and he was going to love every maddening second of it.

He was quite looking forward to it.


End file.
